character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Axe Cop (Canon)/Niarobi
Summary Axe Cop is the primary protagonist of the web-comic of the same name. He's a cop that goes around spending his time fighting crime and killing bad guys, usually with poison or cutting their heads off. He's intended to be a perfect, bizarre, and god-like man with many bizarre friends in a bizarre world full of a seemingly endless amount of evil people. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B, likely 2-C. 2-C Name: Axey Smartist Origin: Axe Cop Gender: Male Age: At least a hundred years old Classification: Axe Cop, Perfect Male Specimen Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity (He would go onto live for a "jillion" years), Regeneration (Low-High. He can come back from melting down), Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Toon Force, Wish Granting, Magic, Time Travel, Explosion Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Resurrection, Ice Manipulation, Creation, Plant Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Cloth Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Telekinesis, Statistics Amplification, Memory Manipulation, Teleportation, BFR, Electricity Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Energy Projection, Emotional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Technological Manipulation (The Uni-Baby Horn can grant wishes and has shown to be able to allow the user to time travel and to be used as a grenade. It has also been used to create people and revive people, as well as create planets, living trees, living snowmen, and shovels. It also demonstrated the ability to grant intelligence. It gave a guy the ability to manipulate leaves. It turned Wexter's blood into robot blood. It made Sockarang more intelligent and tripled his wish-granting capabilities. It was used to teleport the user and several others to different places. It was used to make the user more powerful. He once used it to bring Abraham Lincoln to the present, change him to a woman, and make him wanna marry. It would allow Best Fairy Ever to become "lady-sized". He could wish himself to become a robot. Axe Cop can also create lemon grenades. He has psychic capabilities. He has fruit that lets him grant wishes from eating them, and they've been used to control weather, become more agile, create a baby, and shoot lasers), Absorption and Power Absorption (Axe Cop can absorb things and gain abilities and resistances based off of what he absorbs, like when he became Axe Cop Lemon and Axe Cop Fire. He rubbed lobster blood on himself and it caused him to grow lobster antennae and the ability to sense danger. He gained ninja powers from giving McNinja a high-five. He can absorb the size of skyscrapers), Fire Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (He is capable of watching thirty movies at the same time. He can sense danger. He can zoom in at interstellar distances. His mustache gives him the ability to sense whether or not something is perfect), Can breath in space and withstand the heat of the sun, Transmutation (He has a horn that turns metal to gold), Morality Manipulation (He can turn someone into a good guy that fights alongside him by biting them), Can animate fictional characters to fight for him, Poison Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, and Death Manipulation (He creates poisonous food. His singing kills evil people. His spit is deadly poison), Fourth Wall Awareness (Axe Cop is well aware that he's a fictional character), Can harm beings with elemental intangibility, Mind Control (He can hypnotise bad guys), Invisibility (He becomes invisible when trying to look at invisible things), Can directly interact with the imagination of others and manifest them into reality, Flight, Portal Creation (He has a gun that can make portals that go to different points in time), Possession (He has a gun that makes the target act like a dying tuna), Energy Projection and Energy Manipulation (The Sun Picking Up Gloves can shoot energy blasts and make laser projections), Illusion Creation, Astral Projection (He can separate his soul from his body to kill people), Morality Manipulation (He has a spell that makes bad guys turn good), Summoning (He can summon a giant child), Black Hole Generation, BFR, Death Manipulation (He can create a black hole that sends people to the Land of Dying), Age Manipulation (He can yell and she people to death), Duplication (He has made a 3 trillion clones to retrieve him), Soul Manipulation and Soul Mutilation (He can steal people's souls if they see his eyes. His clones he has made also have souls. He can fight other souls with his soul), Sleep Manipulation (The Axe Cop Swinger 2008 puts people to sleep), Dream Manipulation (Everything he dreams becomes reality), Can chop gaseous things in half, like the Sun, Resistance to Poisons (Always has deadly poison in his mouth), Morality Manipulation (He can never turn evil), Magic (His axe is magic-proof), and Mind Control (He eats hypnosis-proof food every morning.) Attack Potency: Planet level (Superior to other Golden Weapon users, like Sockarang, whose Golden Chainsaw can defeat an enemy amped by three Unicorn Horns, individual ones being on par with Satan, who can fight God, who created the Earth. Axe Cop has also wished to be like God), likely Low Multiverse level (God is implied to have created everything. Night Monsters are beyond space and time and require implementing his weakness to combat him. The verse has many other universes.) At least Low Multiverse level with the Blue-Diamond Sword (It is the most powerful weapon ever, and should thus be more powerful than the Black Hole Gun that can suck up everything, as well as being far superior to any of his other weapons.) Speed: Infinite (Everytime he exercises, he does an infinite amount of everything), likely Immeasurable (The Night Monsters can intercept babies who fly through time with rockets.) Lifting Strength: Unknown. Stellar with the Sun Picking Up Gloves. Striking Strength: Planet Class, likely Low Multiversal. Low Multiversal with the Blue-Diamond Sword Durability: Planet level, likely Low Multiverse level. Low Multiverse level with the Blue-Diamond Sword Stamina: Extremely high, likely limitless. He works all day and all night, only getting two hours of sleep and never eating breakfast. Everytime he exercises, he does an infinite amount of everything. Range: Ranges from standard melee range to Universal+. Standard Equipment: Fireman Axe with 1,000 blades, his sunglasses, his hat, Uni-Baby, Evil Fatsozon's Skeleton, Oil Gun, Blade Gun, Chainsaw Gun, Sticky Dynamite Gun, Golden Axe, Stretching Shotgun/Fire Sword, a Plunger, Snake Axe, Dying Tuna Gun, Sun Picking Up Gloves, Axe Cop Swinger 2008, the biggest axe ever, a shovel, Axe Cop Pepper Spray, a magic pencil, Poop Remover, Portal Gun, Axe Box 3000, and the Blue-Diamond Sword. Intelligence: Supergenius in general intelligence and combat intelligence. He has been in so many fights that he has made over thirty movies of his fights and watches them to study and improve his fighting capabilities. He's also capable of watching thirty movies at the same time. When he was young, he went to a fighting school, and was the top of his class, whereas he was capable of fighting a ninja that single-handedly took out all other students. He is capable of tactically dealing with worldwide crises, even demonstrating the capability to make a bomb that only kills bad people. He is skilled when it comes to martial arts, different types of weaponry, stealth capabilities, countering stealth capabilities, and he is also capable of telling whether or not someone is evil by their front kicking technique. He is the most skilled Wii player in the world. He is a very good teacher. He always knows whenever a bad guy is going to try and steal his mustache when he is asleep. He defeated a Kung Fu master in 40 minutes, a jiu-jitsu master in 90 minutes, and a Tae Kwon Do master in three hours. He is the smartest man in the world. He made a glow-in-the-dark candy bucket that can light up the whole world. He defeated villains who had quadzillion intelligence, which is greater than tyranotillion intelligence, the largest number in the universe, which would presumably be beyond infinite intelligence. Weaknesses: Being surprised causes him to melt. He's scared of ladybugs. Saying "uncle" also causes him to melt. Rainbow cherry candy canes nearly kill him. Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:TheHadouCyberspaceWitch